


Overtime Work

by ahunmaster



Series: Manga AU [21]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F!Prowl, F/M, Gangbang, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Headspace, Kissing, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nudity, One Shot, PWP, Partial Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Prowl is getting the Constructicons to do work by promising them sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Take Care of Your Partner when they're taking care of all of you, Vaginal Sex, Workplace Sex, and it works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Prowl needs the Constructicons to do some overtime work.  Of course, they won't agree to it without something in return.





	Overtime Work

 

Someone had finished removing her stockings.

 

Prowl only made a note of it as she saw her bare legs hovering over her.  Bonecrusher had folded her in half, his cock still pounding away at her pussy as he sloppily suckled at her breasts.  Her blouse had been opened too.  Her jacket was gone and her skirt?  No, that was still there.  Her underwear wasn't there and her bra had been pushed down.  She should get that taken off soon.

 

"Did we ever finish that contract with Isolde and Lymric?"

 

"I think Isolde pulled out, but Lymric didn't call back yet."

 

She remembered better than they did.  "Isolde decided to pull out early rather than suffer significant losses from a prolonged court case that was causing trouble with our contract.  Lymric did call, but only to ask for an extension on the final steps of our contract."

 

Scrapper and Long Haul nodded as they typed away at their laptops on the coffee table.  Scavenger was putting something away (were those her shoes?) while Mixmaster typed something into her computer.

 

"Okay, so that's done.  Next up is the issue with HR.  They're trying to schedule forums to discuss workplace ethics between co-workers and need to coordinate to make sure everyone can attend them without interrupted current work schedules.

 

Prowl drifted away as Bonecrusher left hickeys over her breasts.

 

"So fucking good.  So warm, Miss Prowl.  Sucking me in.  So fucking tight."

 

Bonecrusher wasn't contributing much to his brothers sorting through the company's backlog itinerary, but he was keeping her occupied.  Things had just kept piling up that she had made them stay overtime to help her sort through all this.  Of course, the brothers had other ideas.

 

At least they were still getting work done, she thought as Bonecrusher stole her lips for a possessive kiss.

 

"Bonecrusher, lay her head back."

 

Prowl gasped from the sudden lack of the kiss before her mouth was slowly filled with cock, Bonecrusher holding her head back as she was gently skewered from the other end.  She opened her eyes to find Scrapper's pants in her view as she moaned around his dick.

 

"Hehe, that ought to keep her quiet."

 

"Take those off.  They look tight on her now."

 

Prowl was helpless, too tired and fucked out already as Scrapper took her arms from his younger brother, holding them to his sides as she was unable to stop Bonecrusher from running his hands across her chest.  Her legs sagged, running down Bonecrusher's arms as he finished unbuttoning her blouse and revealing all of her flushed skin before he reached under to unsnap her bra.

 

"Should HR start them next month or the month after?"

 

"Schedules are already out for next month and its projects.  Probably the one after."

 

"Then where should they be held?"

 

"Definitely not the cafeteria."

 

Despite her best, Prowl couldn't keep focus on the other's conversation as the two inside her began fucking her in earnest.  Scrapper was still swelling up in her mouth, but Bonecrusher's cock was hard and ready to burst as it pistoned in and out of her needy cunt.

 

"Boss wants more, doesn't she?  More cum in her cunt?  Haven't filled you up enough yet, Boss?"

 

"Pull her legs back more.  Miss Prowl likes that."

 

She did.  Bonecrusher pulled her legs apart, spreading her to be fucked harder by the biggest brother.  Cum filled her inner walls as she blissed out, arching up between the two as she was skewered on their cocks like a roast pig.

 

The post-orgasm was even better as Bonecrusher panted and grunted into his own, filling her pussy up with more seed as she was pressed deep against Scrapper's crotch.

 

"Damn, she's getting wriggly."

 

"Maybe we should get the toys out.  Tire her out a bit to keep her in one spot."

 

Not that she cared what they did, she was only worried about who would be next.  There was still work... and they were going to be here as long as she needed them to be.

 

"Got that down.  And a note there to contact management about that."

 

"Let Bonecrusher handle that.  I want a turn."

 

"Take that off, would you?" Scrapper's voice filled her head space as she lapped at his head.

 

Cum was oozing out of her as Bonecrusher pulled away.  Her legs were held up, rendering her helpless as her mouth was fucked while he pulled her skirt off her fully, leaving her bottom bare for all to see before he let that half fall onto the lounging couch she had in her office.

 

"What's left to get done?" She heard Bonecrusher say as she was pulled further onto Scrapper's cock.

 

"Um... a few cases to sort out and some contracts.  B-But there's a lot more after that."

 

"Not that it matters.  We've got all night and then some tomorrow.  It's the weekend, we can stay overnight if we need to."

 

Prowl could feel eyes on her.  Yes, they technically did.  No one else was here and they did need to catch up on a lot of work before next week.  Still, that didn't mean they had to catch up tonight if they couldn't.

 

"We could always bring the work home with us.  I'm sure Miss Prowl wouldn't mind.  Would you, Miss Prowl?"

 

Mixmaster's teasing question only broke her concentration for a moment.  It was a fact, there was nothing stopping her from just giving them the work on their laptops and sending them home.  There was a shower in the building; she could use that before she left to go home for the weekend.

 

That was a thought, but then Scrapper began to cum down her throat.  And Prowl could only think about the hot fluid filling up her throat as it came down and down her throat.  She tried to move her body, but it felt as if something was holding it down, leaving her helpless to do anything but swallow the thick cum like warm milk.

 

"I guess she'd rather finish it up here," Mixmaster chuckled again.  "No problem, boss.  We'll be here to help you out with whatever you need us for."

 

Prowl didn't answer as she sucked at Scrapper's cock to clean him off.  Her body finally moved, but only due to the hands on her body pulling her off the elder brother's cock to gently sit her up.

 

"Here, take this."

 

"Miss Prowl?"

 

She cracked her eyes open as a water bottle was placed against her lips.  She sipped at it, feeling cool water rush down her sore throat as her blouse and bra was removed, finally leaving her nude for the others to see clearly.

 

"I think she's good now."

 

"Take it easy you two.  She's been filled for the past half hour straight."

 

"Got it."

 

"Yeah, we'll take it easy Scrapper," Mixmaster, that was Mixmaster in her view in front of her.  "Just one last one before we take a break."

 

Prowl didn't want to stop, but she did.  She wanted to lie down and sleep for a bit.  Overtime was always rough after a long day at work.  But it didn't stop her from moaning and whimpering as two sets of hands lifted her up and back down onto pair of hard, lubed cocks.

 

"Ya hungry, Miss Prowl?  We've got ya covered."

 

Mixmaster was in her pussy, rocking up into it.  He was filling up her pussy.  The other was pulling her head back to knaw at her neck, Long Haul that was him with that earring in one ear, also bucking up into her neglected asshole.

 

She was stuffed.  Cleaved on two cocks.  Fucked and filled up.

 

Prowl wouldn't have minded this as a last go before their first break when she noticed Scavenger watching from the side.  He wasn't typing or putting anything away.  He was just standing there.  Watching her moan and ride his brother's cocks.

 

There was something he wanted to do, but he seemed to be debating.  If it- Prowl was ready to see him decided on whatever it was he wanted to do.

 

And as she watched him reach down and pull out his cock, she licked her lips.

 

She was hungry after all.

 

END


End file.
